Letting Go
by NightxChain
Summary: He realized, admitted even. That yes, Sakura was his dream. But she would never become his reality.  She would never really be his.


"Sakura-chan!"

"WHAT!"

"Sakura-chan, will you…"

"STOP CALLING ME SAKURA-CHAN! WE ARE NOT CLOSE! AND STOP ASKING ME FOR DATES! I DON'T LOVE YOU! HELL I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! THE ONLY ONE I WILL EVER LOVE IS SASUKE-KUN! SO STOP ASKING!" she had said in a screeching voice.

Suddenly, like a light bulb flickering on, he had thought. Was this what he really wanted? Was this really the girl that he had fallen in love with all those years ago? Would he really, truly love someone who says words that are so hurtful, without even thinking about the person's feelings? Was his love even _true_?

Suddenly calming down,

"Just stop it really, I will never ever love you. So just stop."

He had noticed it just now and he also thought why he hadn't noticed it all these times. Sakura was like an off and on flame, you would never know when she'll start screaming at somebody or start making goo-goo eyes at Sasuke. It was as if she had different personalities, as if she couldn't even talk to him as a friend or hell even just a classmate! It was as if Sasuke was all that really matters and nothing else!

"Okay."

"Really?"

She had shown ridicule at his answer because she really thought that he could not to do it.

"Promise"

"Promise okay!"

She had said this while she was running away because she thought that this was a chance to escape Naruto's date requests and perhaps when you look into it, this is an evidence that she did not believe Naruto's words.

"Promise…"

He had said softly as if mourning a late important person.

* * *

><p>He was contemplating about his life as he walked through the village, ignoring the glares and stares.<p>

He thought about the time when some old people had told some of the orphan children about stories with kind and beautiful princesses that have handsome princes that came and save them from the villain. He remembered the time when he thought that Sakura was the princess and he was the prince.

He remembered the times when they played together as children.

* * *

><p><em>"Ne ne Naru-chan! You have to catch me!"<em>

_She had said this as she was running because they were playing tag. _

_"Saukura-chan, wait up!"_

_He had said this while laughing, because as children they found that just playing tag with one another was quite fun._

* * *

><p>He remembered that day, that one day, that she completely changed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Ne ne Naruto..."<em>

_'Why isn't she calling me Naru-chan anymore?' He thought. Though at times the nickname was annoyingand embarrasing, he knew that the nickname was made with affection._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"You know Sasuke-kun right?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Well... Do you know if he likes girls with long hair or not?"_

_"Well... I don't really know...But I guess most guys like girls with long hair."_

_He had said this while blushing because he thought how would Sakura would look like if she had long hair._

_"Long haired girls, huh?...Well ok! Bye Naruto"_

_She had said this while running, as if repeating the times that they had played together._

_"Bye..."_

_He had said lonely because somehow he knew, that things wouldn't be the same anymore because of Sasuke in the picture._

* * *

><p>He had remembered the first time he had seen her in the academy, He hadn't seen her for a long time because after that faithful day, It was as if she didn't have anymore time to be with him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura-chan! I've missed..."<em>

_She had pushed him away._

_"Move, you IDIOT! I want to be the one to sit next to Sasuke-kun! So move it!"_

_Stumbling, He had sat down idly on the floor._

_'What happened? Did I do something wrong? Why is she like this? She wasn't like this before.'_

_Now he was sure, that things would never ever be the same again._

* * *

><p>He remembered how hurt he was because she treated him like he was not even there.<p>

He remembered how he thought that when he had first met Sakura, it felt like it was a dream come true.

He thought that Sakura was his dream.

When he had first met her, she was kind and cute that when she grows she would be one-of-a-kind person who is truly beautiful inside and out.

That Sakura in his past, no, In their past, was his dream.

With a few thoughts, wishful thinking and the cold and harsh truth that they were never meant to be.

He had realized, admitted even. That yes, Sakura was his dream. But she would never be his reality.

She would never really be his.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Yes people this is a oneshot! If I think I can continue this as a story, I would let you guys know.**

**I'm sorry to those people who were waiting for Purely Slytherin but this oneshot idea wouldn't get out of my mind.**

**This oneshot is about finally realizing what's the difference between the past and now, putting the dreams and reality on different sides and finally thoughts of the main character thinking if this is what he really wanted and if his love for her was really ever true**

**Pretty Please, with cherries on top. Please Review!**

**I'm really really desperate for reviews!**

**-Peaco Out~**

**NightxChain**


End file.
